Growing Up
by AllTimeNeverShoutSierra
Summary: Edward and Bella were always friends. Follow them as they grow up and possibly develope into more than just that. Rated T because I'm paranoid, and because of later chapters.
1. DisneyWorld and Broken Wrists

**A.N. This is the first chapter of Growing Up. I hope you like it!**

"Edward?" I heard Bella call for me. We were playing hide and go seek, much to my dismay, I hate this game because I get scared whenever I can't see Bella, or I feel bad for Bella when she can't find me and gets scared, so these games never last long. I came out of my hiding spot and waved to Bella.

"Edward No! Bad Edward!" Bella scolded me. (A. Edward like a dog J)

"I'm sorry Bella." I apologized, I don't like when Bella get's mad at me.

"Edwarrrrd "she whined," your not sposed to come out, I'm sposed to find you!"

"But you looked scared! And then I couldn't see you and I got scared." I said. She came up to me and wrapped her little arms around me.

"I'm sorry I scared you Edward."

"It's okay Bella." I said, as I massaged her back.

"Let's go inside and play house!" Bella screamed.

"Okay," I sighed. I hated house, but I usually played it because Bella likes it.

"Yay!" Bella yelled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me in the house.

"Look at the two love birds." Bellas mom Renee said as we ran in, but we just ignored her and ran up the stairs because she always calls us that.

"Okay I'll be the mommy and you be the daddy!" Bella yelled once we got to her all baby blue room.

"Ok." I agreed. Bella started getting her play kitchen and laundry room ready when we heard my dad Carlisle yell for us.

"Kids could you come down here?"

"Yes dad we'll be down in a second!" I yelled back.

"Do you want a piggy back ride Bella?" I asked.

"I'm too heavy Edward!" She said.

"Nuh-Uh!" I disagreed.

"Yeah-huh!" she argued, I ignored her and just went up to her and slung her on my back.

"EDWARD! LET ME DOWN, I'M TO HEAVY!" She yelled, I just ignored her, she felt like a feather, and I was already down the stairs.

"Hey you two." Dad said.

"Hello Carlisle" Bella said.

"Hello everybody," I said.

"How do you kids feel about taking a little vacation?" Charlie asked us, Charlie was Bella's dad.

"Where to daddy?" Bella asked.

"DISNEY WORLD" Renee and my mom Esme yelled together, obviously excited.

"REALLY?!"Bella screamed.

"Really!" mom yelled.

"Edward! We're going to Disney World!"

"I know Bella!" I screamed, I loved going places with Bella.

"Let's go pack my stuff and then we can go to your house and pack your stuff!" Bella yelled. As we were walking to the door our parents stopped us.

"Wait kids," They yelled. We turned around.

"Yes?" Bella asked.

"There is one tiny problem." Charlie said nervously.

"What?" I asked nervously. What was wrong?

"You two won't be able to ride together on the way there." Charlie said.

"Why not?" Bella cried.

"It's a long story sweetie we'll tell you later," Renee answered.

"Edward?" Bella asked.

"Yes Bella?" I answered sadly. She ran over and wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't wanna ride with out you!" She screamed. I wrapped my arms around her and rubbed her back.

"I know Bella. Me either, me either." I said.

"What are we gonna do Edward?" She asked, looking up from my chest.

"Kids, we're really sorry," dad tried, it didn't help, Bella still had tears streaming down her face.

"Whatever dad." I pulled Bella away and took her hand.

"Let's go outside for a minute Bella," I said softly.

"Okay, Edward." She said sadly. We walked outside.

"Bella, It'll be okay, I promise," I tried.

"No it won't! I'm not going if I can't ride with you," she argued. I took her hand and we walked down to the park.

I walked over to the swings, knowing they were Bella's favorite.

"Sit down Bella," I said softly. She sat down. I began to push her gently.

"Edward, I really don't wanna go if I can't ride with you." She said."I know, Bella, I know." I agreed.

"Kids," I heard my parent's yell, "Kids you at the park?"

"On the swings Dad," I yelled back.

"We decided if we change some things around we can work it out to where you guys get to ride together." My dad said happily, obviously relieved, he knew how Bella and I can get if we don't get to do something together.

"Really!?" Bella yelled.

"Really, but this means Mommy and Daddy aren't going to get to ride with one of you." mom explained.

"Okay mom," I began "but who?"

"That's up to you two." She told us.

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly.

"Yeah Bella?" I replied. She took my hand and yelled over her shoulder to our watching parents, "We'll be back in five minutes." She explained.

"Where are we going Bella?" I asked, confused.

"Right here," she said, and sat down on the curb of Twi~Mart.(A.N hehe twi~mart. I crack myself up)

"Edward," Bella began, "I wanna ride with your parents." She said. "Bella, you don't have to do that we can ride with your parents no problem." I told her. "I know. But I want to ride with your parents, is that okay with you?" She asked nervously.

"Of course that's fine with me, anything you want is fine with me, but what are we going to tell your parents?" I asked, I didn't want to make Renee and Charlie feel bad, because their daughter doesn't want to ride with them.

"Don't worry Edward I'll take care of it." She promised.

"Okay, let's get back to our parents." I said.

"Race ya!" she yelled, already running.

"Cheater!" I yelled back, catching up to her. By the time we found our parents I had gained on her and right as we were running by I went to grab her around the waist and right before I did she fell down. I crouched down beside her to inspect the damage -as usual-to see what size Band-Aid I needed, when I saw her crying.

"Bella! Bella! What's wrong?!" I frantically screamed.

"My wrist!" She sobbed.

"Bella! Bella baby!," I heard Charlie yell, "what's wrong!?"

"Her wrist!" I yelled back.

"Ow! It hurts Edward, it hurts!" She screamed again.

"I know Bella I know." I said softly. I picked her up and handed her to Charlie. He took her inside and into my Dad's office.

"It's definitely broken," Dad said.

"Is she gonna be okay dad?" I said frantically trying to find out if she was alright.

"Of course son, she just broke her wrist."

"Okay good," I lied, I was still really scared.

"But I don't want a cast!" I heard Bella yell.

"Bella," I scolded "you have to have a cast, you know this you've broken tons of bones before, now what is wrong?"

"But if get a cast now, I'll have to wear it to disney world, and I don't wanna!" Oh-no, I didn't even think about that! Hmmm brainstorm time, what could I do to make her feel better about getting a cast?

"Bella sweetie, you have to have a cast," My dad argued with her. Wait! I have an idea!

"Dad?"

"Yes son?" he asked.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. This was brilliant! It's going to work I just know it! Dad and I walked outside the door.

"Watcha need Edward?" He asked.

"Do you think I could get a cast too," I began, "That way Bella doesn't feel left out?"

"Son, you know you can't take it off earlier or for anything right?" he asked cautiously

"Yeah I know." I answered honestly.

"Okay, but they may not let you kids on some of the rides because of that" he said.

"That's okay, If Bella has to have one, I want one to." I answered truthfully.

"Okay, let's go tell Bella." We walked back in and Bella was sitting on the bed with a pout on her face and her arms crossed across her chest.

"Hey Bella," my dad began "What would you think if Edward got a cast too?"

"Really?" Bella asked "Edward would get a cast too?"

"Of course Bella, but you have to get a cast too, okay?" I asked hopefully

"Okay," Bella sadly sighed.

"Alright kids I've got a baby blue cast for Bella and a gold cast for Edward," my dad said walking into his office.

"Yay! Blue!" Bella sang.

"Thanks dad." I told him.

"Your welcome son," he said. "Now, whose first?"

"Bella do you want to go first?" I asked.

"No! Edward will you go first?" She asked timidly.

"Of course Bella." Dad came over and I held out my arm, he started to wrap the cast around my arm and I turned to Bella.

"Does your arm hurt anymore?" I asked

"No, your daddy gave me some medicine."

"Oh, that's good." I leaned over to my dad and whispered quietly into his ear, "Are you going to have to re-break it?" I asked, last time she hurt her wrist he had to re-break it and she threw a fit, so I was worried. My dad sighed.

"Yes," he whispered back, "and I'm worried, we're going to have to put her in surgery to do it." Surgery! No way! That's what has to happen when something really bad happens!

"Dad! That's what you have to do if something really bad happens," I said repeating what I thought.

"I kn-" he started but was interrupted by Bella looking at us oddly and saying, "What are you guys whispering about?" By then Dad was done with my cast.

I hopped down and went up to her and took her good hand.

"Nothing Bella." I lied, feeling terrible, I hated lying to Bella, it just felt wrong.

"Okay then." She said curiously.

"Um Bella?" Dad asked.

"Yeah Carlisle?" She asked.

"You know that one time, when you broke your other wrist?" "Yeah, I fell off the swings at the park." Bella was so clumsy.

"Well do you remember how we had to fix it?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah we had to do a…surgery type thi-" she said and then I could almost hear the click in her head as she figured it out.

"Bella? It'll be okay, I promise." Dad said.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO way. Huh uh. Nope. Ain't happening. NO way. I refuse. No." She disagreed.

"Bella," I said disapprovingly.

"But, Edward!!! I don't wanna!" She whined.

"I know Bella, but you have to or you won't be able to go to Disney world."

"Then I won't go!" she yelled.

"Please Bella? Please, for me?" I asked, using my pouty face, she groaned.

"Edward I don't like you and your stupid pouty face!" She yelled.

"I do." I said playfully, but I shut up when she turned to glare at me.

"Okay Bella I'll be back in about five minutes, just lay down for a bit, okay?"

"Humph. Fine." She sighed.

"Bella baby??" I heard Charlie yell.

"We're in the office!" I yelled back. Charlie and Renee ran in. Renee hugged Bella and Charlie stood there with a grin on his face.

"What are you grinning about, Charlie?" Renee asked playfully.

"I'm just proud my little girl is being so good about this." He said happily.

"Daddy, you're silly," Bella said.

"Okay everybody out, It's time." Dad said politely, as he walked in his office holding a clipboard.

"No! Unless Edward get's to stay I refuse!" I heard Bella yell as I was walking out the door. I turned. Dad sighed

"Okay Bella, but only while I put the anesthetics in." He said sternly. Bella sighed.

"Fine," she pouted. Daddy went over to her and wrapped latex around her arm and she held her broken hand out to me, I took it very gently and then Dad said, "Okay Bells you've had this done enough to know, your going to feel a little pinch. On three, one, two, three." He stuck the needle in her arm.

"OWWWW!!!" She yelled and squeezed my hand tighter, "Uncle Carlisle! It hurts!"*A.N they call each others parent's Aunt and Uncle sometimes, because they're so close*

"I know Bella, I'll be done in a moment." He said quickly.

"There, all done." I said when he pulled out the needle.

"Humph." Bella said.

"What was that 'humph' for Bells?" he said, over emphasizing 'humph'.

"That hurt way worse than a 'little pinch'!" She yelled. Dad chuckled.

"What!?" Bella demanded.

"Nothing." Dad answered.

"Well…it did hurt." She complained.

"We know Bella." I said with a smile.

"All right Edward. It's time for you to hit the road, er, hallway." Dad said.

"Okay." I said sadly.

"Bye Bella." I said.

"Bye Edward" She said, then sighed. I walked out the door and in the hallway where I was greeted by Renee.

"She's a yeller isn't she," she said with a laugh.

"Yeah." I said, I didn't think it was funny. I never think it's funny if Bella's in pain…you would think I would be used to it by now, seeming how she is constantly getting hurt, but I'm definitely not, and I don't think I will get used to it. I went in the waiting room and sat down. I pinched the bridge of my nose, the sign of my stress.

"Kid, you worry more about her than her parents do," Uncle Charlie said as he sat down by me in the waiting room.

"I know, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Son, don't apologize, I'm glad she has you around, I'm hoping I can count on you when she gets older, -and by older I mean sixty- and I decide to let her date, I'm counting on you to pound any boy who is mean to her or looks at her wrong. You won't let me down will ya?" he asked.

"Of course not Charlie, I'd never let anything happen to her." Just then Dad came out in his scrubs with his facemask around his neck.

"Well she's out, and she's fine…as usual, Edward she's been asking for you though. I think she might of just been sleep talking again though. You know how she gets." he explained. Bella always sleep talks, and she usually says my name. I walked into her room and sure enough she was asleep. I tiptoed over to the chair beside her bed and gently took her hand. It woke her up.

"Edward?" she asked.

"I'm right here Bella." I replied.

"My hand hurts. I hate iv's." She said grumpily.

"Hey dad!?" I called. I know this is crazy but I wanna make sure it's normal for her hand to hurt.

"Yes son?" Dad said as he walked in the room.

"Is it normal for her hand to be hurting?" Dad chuckled.

"Of course Edward, I swear if you keep worrying about that girl the way you do your gonna go prematurely gray." He said with a grin.

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly and raspy,

"Yeah Bella?" I replied.

"Can I have some water?" She asked.

"Uhh Bella? You'll have to start with ice chips for now, we don't want you to get over hydrated."**(A.N that probably doesn't make any sense at all but you know. It creates fluff. :])** Carlisle answered for me.

"Here Edward." He said as he handed me a cup with a spoon and ice chips in it.

"You'll have to help her, she's very weak right now." He explained. I got a spoon full and put it in her mouth.

"Thanks Edward," she said.

"No problem, Bella." After Bella had finished her ice chips and sat around for a little bit, she got to go home. I helped her walk down the steps and across the street. We walked up to her room and she sat on her bed.

"You want to start packing?" I asked. Her face brightened noticeably and a smile appeared on her lips.

"Yeah I do!" She yelled and jumped up. Just then Charlie and Renee walked in with Mom and Dad at their feet.

"What do you wanna do, Bella?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"Pack for Disney Land!" She replied. Charlie chuckled.

"Why don't you kids let us do that? You can go watch television, I rented a new movie." Mom asked.

"Cool! What movie!?" Bella asked.

"Madagascar," She sighed. We got that movie like…every time cause bella loves it so much.

"Yay! Thanks Auntie!" She yelled with a grin the size of Texas on her face.

"Your welcome sweetie."

"Okay kids come on down to the den and we'll get the movie set up for ya." Charlie said.

"Okay! Come on Edward!" Bella said happily. Charlie chuckled. We all headed downstairs and Mom and Auntie went into the kitchen to make us snacks and we continued to follow Charlie and Dad into the den, where we both sat on the couch and got comfy. Bella was laying on me with her head on my lap and I had my arm draped over her tummy. She sighed and smile when the movie came on.

"Alright guys, enjoy the movie," Dad said. As they were leaving mom and Renee came walking in.

Esme's POV!

"Okay kids' heres your popcorn, chips, crackers and candy." I said, smiling at them, they were so darn cute! Little Bella had her head on Edwards lap and his arm was strung over her stomach.

"Thank you mom." Edward said. I smiled.

"Your welcome dear." I answered. I went upstairs and was greeted by Renee.

"They are just too cute!" I exclaimed. "They were lying down on the couch with Bella's head on Edwards lap and his arm was strung over her stomach! I know they are usually cute, but now that Edward's starting to get older, I can just see that in a couple of years, they'll be doing that as boyfriend/girlfriend instead of just friends!" Renee and I squealed, we'd been picturing them as boyfriend and girlfriend for six and a half years now. Just then Charlie and Carlisle walked in, grinning, "What are you two squealing about?" Carlisle asked us with a laugh.

"Seriously! We heard you down in the basement!" Charlie yelled playfully.

"We're just happy. No big deal!" Renee said. Charlie and Carlisle looked at her disbelievingly.

"Wanna check on the kids?!" I said. I was trying to control my excitement but I couldn't and it turned out as a scream. Renee nodded eagerly and we started to walk down the stairs. When we got there we noticed that Bella was sound asleep and Edward was softly stroking her hair, and looking down at her, completely engrossed in her face. I couldn't help the "Awe" sound from escaping my lips and by the sounds of it, neither could Renee. Edward looked up and put his hand to his lips making the 'Shhh' signal. I nodded my head and smiled when he went back to stroking her hair. I looked over at Renee and she had a goofy grin on her face. Edward noticed us still standing there and mouthed _"Did you need something?" _with his eyebrows scrunched together. I walked over and stood behind the couch. I leaned down next to his ear and whispered "Nothing dear, just watching the movie with you guys." He shot me a disbelieving look, but I just smiled. I walked back over to Renee and nodded towards the stairs, hinting to Renee that we should go back up stairs. She smiled and complied. When I got to the top I sighed. "Whats wrong?" Renee asked.

"I'm just excited! Just a few more years!" I said happily.

"I know! They'll make an amazing couple!" She replied, matching my tone. And they would. Between Bella's stubborness and Edward's overprotectiveness they will be perfect!

**A.N Okay! So this was my first fanfic. Go easy on me! I've had this done for a while, I've just been to nervous to post it. It's really not that great, but i thought, what the heck? So i went ahead and posted it. Constructive critisism is cool with me but don't like completely go out on me please! **

**Oh! By the way, they are going to stay at this age for a while. I love how fluffy they are! **


	2. Falling Down and getting lectured

My horrible excuse comes later…DisneyLand is next!!!

Falling Down and Getting Lectured

BPOV

When I woke up I had the sense that I had been asleep for awhile. I looked up and noticed that the credits for Madagascar were running. I realized my head was on somebody's lap, and I soon found out it was Edward's. I finally looked up at him and when I noticed his uncanny position, I wanted to laugh. His head was back against the couch and his arms were all over the place, and as if that weren't enough, his face looked as though he was having a dream filled with rainbows and unicorns. It was bent into a smile so big it looked like it hurt, which it probably did, much like his neck will when he wakes up.

I tried to sit up, and sighed sadly when I realized my cast prevented it. Edward woke up then and smiled down at me, I smiled back. Then he actually moved his neck.

"Ow." He groaned. "Neck sore?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, but the weird thing is, my face hurts too." He said, scrunching his eyebrows together." I laughed.

"Well that's interesting." I said.

"Yeah. Anyways, wanna go upstairs? I'm kind of hungry." He asked, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah, lets go." I was starving now that he said something about it, and I had to pee like nobody's business, (a.n. I say that all the time. I don't even know how I came up with it honestly.) but Edward didn't necessarily need to know that.

"Awesome, let's go." He helped me sat up and then sat up himself. He picked up the remote, stopped the movie credits and took my hand. We walked up the steps, and when we got up stairs we saw Esme in her pink kitchen apron, with a spatula in her right hand. Edward chuckled.

"I hope you kids are hungry," Esme began, "Because I'm making a ton of food tonight." She said with a smile, while pulling a roast off the table and putting it on the oven. I looked over at Edward and noticed he was watching the roast and looked as though he was about to start drooling. I laughed.

"I'll be right back." I said, and turned towards the bathroom. I walked slowly to the bathroom, trying not to trip. I walked into the bathroom and looked at my hair. Wow.

It was sticking up in every direction possible. I sighed and attempted to fix my rats nest. When I was done, I walked out of the bathroom and immediately smelled Esme's amazing cooking. My stomach grumbled so I picked up the pace. I was almost there and my toe caught on the rug. Instinctively I threw my arms out to catch my fall. I landed with a _thud._

"Oh no! Bella!" I heard Edward scream from the kitchen. The next thing I knew Edward and Esme were at my side.

"Bella, dear, are you okay?" Her sweet voice asked me. Before I could answer Edward was screaming.

"Bella! Answer her! Are you okay?!" He asked me frantically.

"Yesh Edward I'm fine." I mumbled from the floor. He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me up. Then he started his lecture.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" He began, "Don't you ever scare me like that again! You could've broken something else or re-broken your wrist or, or, o-" He was interrupted by Esme.

"Dear, I think she knows that, and I'm sure it was just an accident anyways." She defended me.

"Yes, It was thank you Esme. Edward, do you have to lecture me every single time I get hurt? It's the same routine every time! You lecture me, and then you become even more overprotective than before!"

"I'm sorry Bella." He said with a sigh. "But your just so accident prone! I can't help but worry. So you better just get used to this routine, because I'm gonna be pretty overprotective for the next week or so." He said with a laugh. Oh, no. An overprotective Edward is never, EVER good. Last time he wouldn't even let me go to the bathroom! He made me walk with him to the bathroom and then he would walk me into it, and go outside the door. When I was done, I had to tell him and he would come in, walk me out, and back to wherever we were before. It stunk basically. Ugh. I looked over at him and gave him a nasty look.

**~*~*~*~*~*EPOV~*~*~*~*~***

"I'm sorry Bella." I said with a sigh. "But your just so accident prone! I can't help but worry. So you better just get used to this routine, because I'm gonna be pretty overprotective for the next week or so." I said laughing.

She seemed to think about this, for a minute and then turned and gave me a nasty look, that said she was probably remembering last time when I wouldn't even let her go to the bathroom alone. She didn't like that too much.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _The oven went off.

"Dinner's ready, come on kids." Mom told us. That made Bella forget what we were talking about almost immediately.

"FOOD!"I yelled and sprinted for the kitchen. I made it to the kitchen and ran to the oven I started to open it before I was interrupted by Mom yelling.

"Edward Anthony! You stay out of that oven mister!" Ugh!

"But mom! I'm hunggggggry!" I whined.

"Give me a second would you?" She asked me. She walked over to the oven and got the roast out.

"Esme?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Where are my parents?"

"They went to your house to get your guys' stuff. Your all spending the night tonight."

"Yay!" Bella screamed.

"Awesome!" I screamed. Mom laughed.

"Yeah, so why don't you go pick up your room while I set up dinner." Mom asked me.

"Fine." I said plainly.

"I'll help ya Edward." Bella told me.

"Thank you," I took her hand and led her up the stairs watching her carefully, to make sure she didn't fall. When we got up the stairs Bella walked into my room, and I followed her.

"Gosh Edward, your room is pretty messy," She told me, bending over to pick up a CD.

"Yeah."

"Well let's get started."

"Fine."

_____________________________________________________________________-

I am soooooo sorry! I know its been almost two weeks…(I think) but I just haven't had the time yet! I know, horrible excuse. I'm also sorry that this is soooooo short. It's a pretty weird place to stop too. Ugh. I don't like this one so much but yeah. Oh! Somebody asked me how old they were (I don't remember who, sorry.)O.o but anyways Edward is 9 and Bella is almost 8 but they're in the same grade 'cause Eddie Poo started kind of late. I don't deserve reviews so you don't have too!!!

Sorry again!

~SierraNicoleCullenBby333


	3. Authors note Sorry!

Authors note..Sorry!

Okay, so your all probably ready to join a mob and kill me.. It's quite acceptable. I know that it's been like a million years since I've updated but I have came up with a pathetic list of reasons why!!!

story, I'm working on a new one, and I want to get ahead with it.

! Middle School Drama! It's getting to me O_o it's not very cool.

3.I'm trying to get ahead with the story so that I can have it done and update like every other day!

Wouldn't that be awesome?

4.I own like three Twilight Websites, and EVERYBODY expects me to make icons, scrapblogs, etc.! I just don't have the time to do all of this.

5.I've been sick like 20 different times since I last updated.. And if I wrote a fanfic while I was sick I would probably end up making Bella sick and miserable..

And that was my pathetic, ridiculous, horrible list of excuses. New chapter should be up by Sunday!

I hope…

Sorry AGAIN! I really do feel bad…!

Love you guys!

.twilight.

~SierraNicoleCullenBby33


	4. Nightmares and Flashbacks

Chapter 3

EPOV

After we cleaned my room we walked downstairs and helped mom set the table. Renee and Charlie walked in then.

"Hi daddy. Hi mom." Bella said

"Something smells delicious!" Dad yelled walking out of his office.

Mom lay the last plate of roast on the table and everybody took their seats. We ate dinner and then we all walked into the den and sat around.

"So, let's talk about this trip we'll be taking in a couple of days." Dad said casually.

"Okay. Why don't the kids go upstairs and start packing some of Edward's things and then tomorrow they can pack Bella's things?" Mom said and then whispered so that I could barely hear to Renee, "Then we'll unpack all of the useless junk they packed and repack it with things they actually need."

"Okay. Let's go Edward!" Bella screamed, grabbing my hand and pulling us up the steps. (surprisingly not falling) We got into my room and Bella ran straight for my dresser and I went over to the toy box.

"Edward?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Where is Disneys Land?"

"First off It's _Disney _Land, Bella". I said with a laugh. "and I don't know where but it's reallllly far!"

"Wow. I can't wait!"

**BPOV**

After we got done packing, we went downstairs, and I plopped on Daddy's lap and Edward sat beside of us. "Are you kids done packing?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah." We said simultaneously."Good, 'cause it's time for bed." Esme said kindly, but sternly. Edward groaned.

"Go lay down, We'll be in to tuck you in, in a little bit." Mom said.

We walked upstairs and went to bed. I yawned, and lay beside Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and we fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of Disneys Land.(**I don't think bella will ever get that right…)**

**CPOV (Charlie)**

We were talking about the trip we'd be taking when we heard the kids coming down. Bella walked over to be and jumped onto my lap. I smiled, I loved the fact that she was such a Daddy's girl. I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled to me.

"Are you kids done packing?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah." They said simultaneously, I swear, these kids share a brain sometimes."Good, 'cause it's time for bed." Esme said. Edward groaned.

"Go lay down, We'll be in to tuck you in, in a little bit." Renee Said.

I watched as Bella and Edward got up and walked upstairs, hand-in-hand.

I grimaced. I know they are young and all, but I wish they would give each other some space on thee occasion! Carlisle noticed the expression on my face and laughed.

"Charlie, you know you don't have to worry, there much too young."

I don't think that Renee and Esme even noticed the conversation, they were looking over at the kids and smiling so big it absolutely _had _to hurt.

I grimaced for the second time in a total of two minutes. I know they are expecting those kids to magically bind together as 'boyfriend, girlfriend' but that can wait until Bella turns 30.…or sixty. I know Edward is a good kid and all, but my baby is just not ready to date any time soon.

"Esme? How about we go get….some water…yeah water from the kitchen?!" Renee asked. I know she just wants to go in there so that her and Esme can talk about the kids. I sighed.

"Charlie, really don't fret, you know how Edward is, he obviously likes her but he's not going to make any moves any time soon, he's to afraid that he'll mess their friendship up." That was true, Edward and Bella are too close, Edward wouldn't put that in jeopardy.

"Yeah, that's true. And Carlisle? Don't take that the wrong way, I have nothing against Edward, he's a terrific kid, and I know if he and Bella were to date he would be a perfect gentleman, I just don't want her dating anytime soon."

"I know. Shall we go tuck in them in?"

"Sure let's head up there." We got up and turned around. We headed upstairs and reached Edwards room, where we found Esme and Renee and taking pictures of the kids. Carlisle and I stood open-mouthed at them and they finally sensed our presence and turned around. I sighed.

"Uhm, hello dear." Renee said with a sheepish smile.

"We were just…doing a project, you know, so we can…show the kids what they look like when they sleep!" Esme lied. They turned around and ran down the stairs, giggling madly the whole way. I sighed again and looked at the kids.

Edward was laying on his back and Bella was curled up to his side. Edward had one of his arms wrapped around her and her other hand was holding hers. I groaned. Carlisle laughed. I went over to Bella and planted a kiss on the top of her head and sighed. We walked back down the steps and caught the very last glimpse of Renee and Esmes conversation.

"Omigosh! Omigosh! Look at these pictures!!!" Renee said, referring to the camera that she and Esme had been taking pictures of the kids with earlier.

"I know! They are too cute!"

"They're so going to be together in a couple of years!" I groaned, annoyed, Again.

I turned around and left the stairway, leaving Carlisle there to watch the scene unfold. I walked into the living room and turned on a random football game, not really watching it just thinking. I remembered the first time Bella and Edward met. They were both just babies.

_Flashback. _

"_Charlie?" Renee called from the living room. "Esme, Carlisle, and Edward are here!" Renee had been going on and on about this for a while. Bella was barely two months but Edward was a little bit over a year and a half. _

"_Esme!" I heard her squeal. She put down Bella who she had been holding and Esme put down Edward. Edward waddled over to Bella who instantly smiled a toothless grin. He smiled a crooked grin and she giggled. They spent all day together just playing with Bella's toys and giggling. Carlisle and I watched the game the whole time while Esme and Renee talked. That was the first time Edward and Bella met. They definitely bonded. After that day either Esme, Carlisle and Edward came over here or we went to there house. Anytime they didn't see each other they made themselves little hellions until they saw each other again. _

I was brought out of my happy little flashback with I heard screaming--more specifically my baby screaming. I bolted off the couch and up the stairs to Edwards room in a flash. I ran to Bella and put her on my lap, all while she starts blubbering Edwards name. Edward ran in, coming from the bathroom, and when Bella saw him she jumped straight for him. I felt a twang of jealousy when she did that, but I knew he could calm her down the best. He _was _after all her best friend. Just best friend. Right?

**EPOV**

I woke up in the middle of the night and had to go to the bathroom. I untangled myself from Bella and faintly heard her whisper "Edward" but I ignored it, knowing that's just her sleep talking. I walked in the bathroom and did my business and right as I finished washing my hands when I heard screaming. Bella's screaming. I ran back in there and saw that she was on Charlie's lap. When she saw me she jumped at me. Charlie looked a little bit upset at first but then he just smiled and nodded at me. He walked back down the steps where I heard him comforting mom and Renee. I rocked Bella on my lap for a minute and when she stopped sobbing I looked down at her.

"Now, Bella, do you want to explain what that dream was about?"

"Oh Edward!" She sobbed. "It was terrible!"

"Shhh, it's okay," I cooed. "You can tell me in the morning, for right now, lets go back to sleep." I gently lay down and pulled her on top of me. She was out within minutes. Right before I fell asleep, I heard a quiet voice.

"Edward, I love you, don't ever leave me."

**So, it's really short and I feel really bad about it, but im trying. I figured I would do Charlie some Justice, I'm a major daddy's girl, so I had to put some Charlie/Bella fluff in here. Idk. If you didn't like it, tell me and I will never do it again, I promise. Most of this was written at the card table. My grandma came in from SC on Wednesday and surprised us all. Well apparently if a grandma you haven't seen for a while comes in, your not allowed to be on the computer all that much. So last night, while I played a hearty game of scrabble with my grandmother and parents, I wrote this in between turns. Really, this is just a filler chapter. Next chapter is Disney Land!**

**Love you guys.**

**.Twilight**

**Sierranicolecullenbby333**


	5. Noseflicking Ponytails and Airplanes

_**Disclaimer.(I haven't been putting this!)**_

_**I own every piece of twilight. Edward is my husband, emmett and jazz would be the brothers, Carlisle and Esme are my parents, and Alice and Rose are the sisters. -Me**_

_**Liar.-SM**_

_**Let me have this one.-Me**_

_***SM beats me until I finally decide that they belong to her***_

_**Disclaimer.- THEIR ALL STEPHANIES! *sob* **_

**(BTW, I don't own All Time Low either *sobs again*)**

Chapter FOUR!!!

EPOV

The morning after Bella's nightmare we found out that in her dream I got kidnapped at Disney Land and she was all alone and scared, I also realized that me not being there when she woke up didn't help anything. It was now the day before we were leaving for Disney Land. Mom and Renee wanted to ride together on the way there so Dad and Charlie are going to ride on the plane with me and Bella. (im sorry, I had to do more Charlie/Bella fluff) Bella was very excited that she got to ride with her dad, have I mentioned she's the biggest Daddy's girl in the world? She always has been.

Now onto the topic of Disney Land, we were all packed and ready to go. We were staying over at my house tonight and then at 3:30 in the morning tomorrow, we're going to leave for thee airport. I had decided it would probably be easier to just stay awake all night and then sleep the way there, but mom wasn't having it ("No way Edward Anthony! You need your sleep! Bella isn't doing that, You don't need to either!") Have I mentioned my cast is preventing everything!? I can't do anything! It's driving me crazy! The only reason I haven't complained is because I did this all for Bella and I know the second I say that It is bugging me she'll feel really bad. I sighed and looked at my alarm clock. It's green numbers were flashing 8:30 at me. Bella was taking a bath and then it's bed for us.

I walked downstairs and saw dad loading luggage in the rental car (our car was too small to fit everybody's stuff).

"Need some help dad?" I asked him. "Sure. Can you grab that bag over there? It's the girls' hair accessories, it shouldn't be _too _heavy." I walked over to it and reached down to pick the pink duffel bag up, and when I did my shoulder popped out of place and I fell sideways.

"Ow!" How in the world can _hair accessories _be THAT heavy? I unzipped the zipper and a pony tail came flying out and snapped right on my nose, and a hair straightner fell on my toe.

"OW!" That time dad came running in to see what had happened.

"What happened to you?"

"I opened that bag and a ponytail came flying out and snapped right on my nose! And a hair straightner thingy fell on my toe! Stupid girls and there hair stuff…" I screamed the beginning and mumbled the rest. Dad chuckled and picked up the nose flicking ponytail, and toe breaking straightner up and put them in the bag.

"I'll get this bag. You can grab….that one over there." He said, pointing to a small black suitcase. He reached down to pickup the duffle bag full of torture devices (I'm not the only one who thinks that about hair stuff, Bella has said that about them MANY of times), and when he picked it up, he gasped.

"Honestly, how can they need all of this stuff?"

Xox B&E B&E B&E xoxox B&E B&E B&E xoxoxox

The first thing I _heard_ was Dad yelling. The first thing I _felt _was Bella groaning and curling up in my side.

It was time to get up.

Bella HATES to get up in the morning. Simple as that. I sighed and sat up, pulling Bella up in the process. She moaned, and fell back down.

"Bella." Dad said. "Bella." he tried again "Sweetie, it's time to get up, you can sleep on the way there."

He sighed and gave in when she didn't move. He leaned over and picked her up, I on the other side got up put on my shoes, got hers, and followed dad out the door. Charlie saw him carrying her and laughed.

"Here, let me take her." Dad handed her over and I walked out to the rental car. Mom and Renee were already on the plane. They wanted to get there early and get the hotel set up. Charlie opened the door on the opposite side and put her in.

"Edward, can you buckle her in for me?" He asked me. I nodded and he handed me the end of the seatbelt. I put her in the middle, so that she can lay down, and the second she was buckled in she fell on me.

I lay my head against the window and tried to get some sleep.

"Edward, I wouldn't fall asleep right now If I were you, you're just going to have to get out to get on the airplane." Charlie warned me.

I sighed and looked down at Bella.

She truly looked like an angel. Her hair was fanned out around her and she was laying on my lap. Her pink lips were still jutted out in a pout from having to get up. She looked positively beautiful.

Since when did I think these things about BELLA? Bella, my best friend?! I looked back up and Charlie was staring at me with….was that pain in his eyes? He saw me looking and with one final glance at Bella he turned around.

At the airport:

"Here are your tickets, proceed to door C three, find your seats, and enjoy your flight." The flight attendee told us. I was walking beside Bella, and we were holding hands. She was rubbing her eyes with the other hand. She still wasn't ready to get up yet. We walked through the door and found our seats. Bella got a window seat and of course I was sitting by her. I sat down and so did she. She fumbled around with her seat belt and when she couldn't get it she looked over at me with a pout on her face. I chuckled quietly and clasped it together for her. She was asleep before I was done. I buckled mine and right as I did, a flight attendee came around."Do you kids need anything?" She asked, faking happiness.

"We're fine for right now, thanks." I said, faking right back.

She smiled a little bit _too _big and walked away, clicking her heels.

I looked over at Bella, whose face was smashed up against the window. I frowned, and pulled her off of it, and onto my lap. I leaned back against the seat and succumbed into a deep sleep.

Two hours later.. **BPOV **

I woke up and the first thing I did was take in my surroundings. It was then I realized I was laying on Edwards lap and his head was against the seat. He was in a very deep sleep. Another thing I noticed was that my arm was throbbing--painfully. I (with much difficult) began sitting up, and about five minutes later, I had succeeded. I looked behind me and noticed Daddy was reading the paper, and uncle Carlisle was reading a book with words on it, that were to big for me to read. Then they noticed me looking at them.

"Well, hey there sleepyhead. 'Bout time you decided to get up." Daddy teased me.

"Hey kid." Carlisle told me, looking up from his book.

"Hi. My arm really hurts." (**btw that was 'sposed to be funny. You know. She just kind of blurts it out. Sorry. I have my own humor a lot.)**

"Let me see it." Carlisle told me. How was he supposed to see it through a cast?? I held out my hand anyway and he proceeded to look at it.

"Does this hurt?" He asked, as he started prodding the part of my hand, not in the cast.

"No."

"How abou-"

"OW! Yes."

"OKay."

"Take this." He instructed me, and handed me a little green pill. I hate taking medicine, but quite honestly, I could care less right now.

"Here, you can have a drink of my water." Edward told me, scaring the living daylights out of me. (I thought he was still asleep, and then all of a sudden he's right beside me!)

"Uh, thanks Edward." I took the pill, almost choking have to death, and waking up about twenty people, and ten minutes later, my arm felt fine.

"What time is it?" I asked Edward. He looked down at his watch.

"Ten." He answered simply. We were supposed to arrive in Anaheim around noon. Awesome.

"Cool. I'm bored." "Yah, me too." He answered with a frown. "Wanna listen to my ipod?"

"Yeah, mines dead." He got his out and handed me one of the headphones and I stuck it in my ear. He did the same. He turned on All Time Low, our favorite band and blasted Coffee Shop Soundtrack. I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore, with all the sleep I got this morning, so I just lay my head back and looked at Edward. He had his eyes closed and was barely mouthing the lyrics. His copper hair was in complete disarray, and his long, slender fingers were tapping to the beat. For some reason I felt the need to be touching him.Since when did I feel like that? I leaned over and lay my head on his shoulder. He smiled at me and wrapped his good arm around my waist. I reached down to my carry-on bag and got out a book The next thing I know I heard,

"We have just landed in Anaheim. Proceed in a single file line inside and retrieve your bags. Thank you for flying Twilight Express." It took me a minute, but then I realized I had fallen asleep.

We walked outside and went inside thee airport where we saw mom and Esme waiting with our bags.

"Disneys Land, here we come!"

**A.N I know. My chapters are entirely too short. I annoy myself too. Anyways, the next chap should be up in a COUPLE OF DAYS! Yeah, not a couple of weeks, DAYS, 8] **

**I don't deserve them, but I love them. Can I have some reviews? Btw, thanks for all the Story Alerts, Author alerts, favorites, and so on. Oh, Merry late Christmas!**


	6. Cold Chills and Child Locks

**So, yeah, guessing you hate me..**

**i don't even have a good excuse, i just went through a really hard time here recently..i hope this makes up for it a tiny bit..**

Chapter Five. EPOV

"Disneys Land, here we come!" Bella shouted when we got in the airport. I chuckled at her, noticing that she would never get that right. We walked outside where our 2009 Mercedes-Benz waited on us. We climbed in and all of our luggage was already in here.

"How did you ladies to manage to get all of these bags in here?" Charlie asked, dumbfounded. Esme and Renee laughed. Renee winked and said;

"Magic." With a grin on her face. He shook his head and raised his eyebrow.

"Daddy?" Bella asked, pulling on Charlie's sleeve.

"Yeah baby?"

"When are we going to Disneys Land?" He chuckled.

"Don't you mean Disney Land?" He asked. She stomped and pouted.

"No! I don't! I call it Disneys Land, and if one more person fixes me on that dumb name, somebody is going to lose…their head!" I took her hand and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Okay Bella. We won't correct you anymore, okay?" She shuddered ---why I'll never know--- and pouted a little bit less.

"Okay Edward. I love you bestfriend."(a.n. my best friend an I say that all time)

"I love you too Bella." I told her, and Renee and Esme got huge grins on their faces.

"Come on kids. Time to go to the hotel." We walked back to the car and got in. Bella sat in the middle and I sat on the end. She leaned her head on my shoulder. Charlie looked back at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Isabella Marie, there is no way you can be tired."

"Daddy," She giggled back, "I'm not tired. Edward is just comfy." I chuckled and said, "Yeah Charlie, I'm just comfy."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I guess he is." The rest of the car ride was spent quietly. Bella and I had our hands intertwined and our earphones in our ears, listening to "Stay Awake(Dreams Only Last for a night)" by All Time Low. I looked back over at Bella.

She was asleep.

BPOV

I'm beginning to hate the word Disney. Why can't I just say "disneys"? It's way funner. But that's the least of my worries. Why did I get a cold chill Edward whispered in my ear? That's never happened before. I don't understand it. It was a good feeling…deep in the pit of my stomach.. I don't know. Oh well! It's finally time to go to Disneys Land!

We pulled in to the hotel parking lot and parked. "Edward, you and Bella walk inside and wait in the lobby. We'll be up shortly." Uncle Carlisle told us.

"Be careful kids. Don't talk to strangers, and go straight to the lobby. No exploring! Bella. That means you missy." Daddy said. So what! I like exploring…it's fun and entertaining. Edward nodded and took my hand. We walked through the front doors and into the lobby.

The lobby was the basic hotel lobby, with a long desk, and sofa's in the middle. Edward led me over to one of the couches and we sat down. There was many people in the line, so the employees didn't notice two kids sitting in the lobby alone.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I want to go exploring." I told him.

"No." He refused. I started to protest, but he silenced me by opening up his mouth. "Uncle Charlie just told you we weren't allowed to go exploring. You can forget it."

"But Edward!" I whined.

"No but's Isabella Marie!"

"Humph." I said, and looked away.

Our parents were taking a while, which I thought was odd, but dismissed the thought. I looked back at Edward, and he looked deep in thought. His eyebrows were scrunched together, and he looked upset. I knew I was supposed to be mad at him, but I reached over and grabbed his hand. That woke him up from his reverie. He looked over and smiled at me. EPOV

I don't know why, I just have the crazy feeling something bad is going to happen. It certainly doesn't help that our parents aren't back in here yet. When Bella grabbed my hand, it reminded me I should be keeping her distracted, not worrying.

I turned towards her.

"Hey Kids, watcha doin?" I looked behind me. There was a man, tall, maybe 6'4 standing behind us. I knew better to talk back.

"Waiting on our parents to come in." Bella answered. Apparently Bella didn't.

"Oh. That's nice. What's your names?""I'm Bella, that's Edward!" Oh no. She's going to get us in a mess of trouble.

"What pretty names. Anyways, your parents saw me outside, and asked me if I could take you guys to the gas station with me. I'm an old friend of your guys' parents, and they need me to go get some gas, but they don't want you in here all by yourself."

Should I believe him? I don't know!

"Okay!" Bella agreed. Ugh! I don't know whether to believe him or not.

"Alright." I agreed. We got up, and he took us to his car. At least it's not a van with "Free Candy" written in soap on the side.

Maybe we're going to be all right, after all.

We got in his back seat, and he opened the door and buckled our seatbelts. He walked to the front and got in. He locked the child locks. Oh, he is a friend of our parents! He knows to lock the door!

_Flashback! _

_We were leaving to go to the store. Bella was grumpy, and had to be woken up from her nap to go. She was not in a good mood, and did not want to go. Mom and Dad buckled her seat belt, and got in. They started to drive, and for a few minutes, everything seemed pretty normal. The next thing you know, Bella falls asleep on her door, managing to land on the handle and knock the door open. She starts to fall out, and before you can think, I jump over, pull her back in, and close the door. Mom and Dad speed into the nearest gas station and stop to catch their breath. _

_Now anytime we go anywhere, they lock the doors. _

"Uhm. Excuse me. Sir?" Bella asked timidly.

"Yes Bella?" He asked.

"You never gave us your name."

"Oh! It's Charles." He said.

"Oh. Okay." She said, contently.

She lay her head down on my shoulder, and I realized she was going to end up going to sleep again. Bella had this problem where whenever we get into a car, she falls asleep within minutes.

I wrapped my arm around her and cuddled her close. I hummed the lullaby that I had been humming since I could play the piano. She was asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Uh, Charles?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward?" He answered.

"Which gas station are we going to?" We had just passed the "You are now out of Aneheim. Come back soon!" sign, and I was getting confused.

"Oh, it's one out of town. We'll be there shortly. You can take a nap, if you'd like."

"That's okay. I'm not tired."

"Oh. Well, would you like a water?"

"Sure." He handed me back a water, and I drank it, while watching the scenery fly by. Suddenly, I felt very tired, and lay my head back against the seat, falling into a deep sleep.

**Guess whats happening?**

**Sorry to make a cliffhanger, you guys don't deserve it.**

**you can throw soft things, but please, no sharp objects! they hurt... :[ **


	7. Working and Reuniting

EPOV  
When I woke up, I was lying in the middle of a dark room. I reached up to rub the sleep out of my eyes to realize that I was alone. I got up and turned around slowly, taking in my surroundings. Just then, I heard what sounded like locks clicking, and a heavy door was opened. A large man walked in. The man had extremely pale skin, and he looked almost albino wearing all black clothes. Before I could stop myself, I absentmindedly asked him,

"Uhm, excuse me sir, but where am I?"

"Hush boy! And don't speak unless your spoken to!" He barked at me.

I didn't know if I should respond or not, so I didn't apologize.

"Come boy! Its time for you to head to work."

"W-work?" I asked.

"Yes, work!" He yelled, and grabbed my hand. He pulled me along, walking out the cell door, and into a hallway. We rounded a corner, and walked down a long corridor. We walked into a large room where many tired, sickly looking people were working on different things. He led me over to a large machine that was blowing out money. He pointed to a chair behind the desk that the money was pouring out on.

"Sit! Start counting the money, at 12:00 noon, I will bring you a tray of food, you will eat then, and then again at 5:00, at 10:00 I will come and retrieve the money. I will expect you to tell me how much money was printed. Make sure you have them in piles of ten thousand dollars each.

See you at noon boy."

And he was gone.

I couldn't even process what was going on. All I could think was, Where is Bella? Where are my parents? Where are Bella's parents? What is going on!? I quickly realized that I should be counting—nervous about what would happen if I didn't. So I picked up the money and began.

One, two, three, four...

I was extremely bored by $300, and had a major headache. This is horrible.

Shoot me, Please.

**10:00pm. (a.n. Sorry! I know I passed a lot of time, but I can't write about Edward being all sad and in pain and tortured....SOB!) **

I looked up at the big clock on the wall across the room. 10:00 was flashing in green letters. I looked down at the six stacks of money on the table. I counted to sixty thousand today. Is that even possible?! I'm pretty sure I broke some some kind of record.

"Boy! You got that money counted!? You better!" The man that came and got me barked out.

"Y-y-es sir." I stuttered out, worried I'd say something that would aggravate his temper.

"Good. Come boy, I'll take you back to your cell." He walked me back to my 'cell' and the whole way there I was planning out an escape. Only problem? This place was virtually impossible to get out of. We arrived at my cell and he retrieved a large keychain out of his pocket. He searched through them for a brief moment before pulling out a medium sized key. He stuck it into the key hole and turned, my cell door opened, creaking loudly, and then he shoved me in.

"Get some sleep boy. You start again at 6:00am tomorrow." He informed me.

I walked over to the small bed and sat down with my hands in my lap. Where is Bella? Thats the only thing running through my mind. I lay down and stare at the blank gray ceiling above. How in the world do I escape a place like this? I need to get out and find Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Where is she!? I felt a tear slip down my cheek. This could _not_ be happening. I felt more tears stream down and eventually they fell non stop. After a while I felt consciousness slip away, as I fell deep into a land of nightmares. I awoke to my door creaking open. At first I thought I was hallucinating, but then again, it was probably just 6:00 and time to get back to work. The door slid open, and a slender man walked through the doorway.

"Edward?" He whispered. He wasn't the man that got me yesterday...who was he?

"W-w-who are you?"

"Shh, it's not important. The only thing we need to worry about right now is getting you out. Okay?" He explained.

"Get me out? What? I thought it was just time for me to go back to work." I whispered back.

"No. I'm getting you out of this horrid place. You don't deserve to be here, nobody does. I've been getting people out of here one by one, starting with the children, and right now, your my top priority." He informed me. I didn't know who the man was, nor did I know why I was his top priority. I followed him anyway though, as he opened the door that seemed as loud as a helicopter. He got out, and crouched down, practically crawling through the hallway, I followed him closely, careful not to make any noise. He rounded the corner, and then flipped back around. 'This is ridiculous' I kept thinking. I felt like we were in one of those crazy spy movies. I couldn't help but to chuckle quietly at the irony of it all. He turned back around and beckoned me with his finger, and then made the "quiet" signal—putting his finger on his lips. We ran down the passageway, and eventually reached the front door. We timidly reached for the door, nervous to how many guards were watching the front door. He reached for the door, and he pushed it open quickly. We sprinted out the door, and too our right. There was one guard, and he was asleep. How we had such luck, I would never know.

"Edward! Run!" He yelled out to me, throwing his hand back for me to grab. He pulled me along, and I ran aside him, not daring to look back. He led me to a van, and all I could think was "Please God. Please don't let this be another trick." He reached for the door handle, and opened it, breathing hard. What was inside was the best gift a person could give.

Bella, her parents, and my parents were in the van.

**BPOV **

I was sitting in the van, crying on daddy's lap. I couldn't even believe this was happening.

"Where is Edward? I want Edward! Daddy, when is Edward coming?" I wailed, over and over again. Then suddenly the door to the van opened, and Kyle, (the guy that saved me from that horrid factory!) and Edward jumped in!

"Edward! Oh Edward!" Esme blubbered, grabbing him and pulling him against her, before I had the chance to tackle him. She hugged and gave him kissies for a while, and then he pulled away from her. He went to Carlisle next, hugging him tightly for a few moments before pulling away from him. He came to me next, heaving me into a tight embrace. He sat down on one of the seats and just held me to him, blubbering into my hair, while I blubbered into his shoulder. Then Kyle got in the driver's seat, and began driving. Mom, dad, auntie, and uncle were in the front with him, **(it's a special van, it can fit lots of people in the front, okay!? Leave me alone! :]) **and me and Edward were in the last row.

"Edward, baby, I know your glad to see Bells, but," Mom had to stop to sob, and wipe her tears, "come give me a hug, I haven't seen you in ages." He pried me from his arms and sat up, blowing me a kiss before turning around, but as soon as I couldn't see his face anymore, I freaked, and all the memories of being without him, and waking up alone came flooding back and I lost it.

"Edward! No! Come back! Don't leave me again, please!" I yelled out, tears streaking down my face. Everybody gasped and turned towards me. I felt my face turn crimson. He looked at me with his mouth open, and then ran back and grabbed me up in his arms. No actual words had came out of his mouth since he'd got back to the van. He had blubbered, yes, but actual words, no. All of our parents were staring back at us, even Kyle was looking through the rear view mirror at us every few seconds. He held me in his arms for a few minutes, and then Esme came and picked me up, but when I sobbed and reached for Edward she almost dropped me. Edward got situated, and then she lay me down beside of him. He wrapped his arms around me and Mom spread a blanket over us. She leaned down and kissed my forehead, but I flinched away from her. Her touches brought back memories of when I was back at the factory. For some reason, Edwards touch made the bad memories go away, but everybody else's made them come back. She then kissed Edwards forehead, and then let Esme have her turn giving kissies out. I flinched again, and Edward noticed. He whispered his first words since he got in the van then.

"Bella, whats wrong?" He asked, me, nuzzling my neck. I turned towards him, cuddling close.

"I just missed you. So, so, so much."

**Charlie POV :] a few hours before they got Bella backkk. **

I was sitting in the van with Renee, Esme, and Carlisle, wondering if I would ever see my baby girl again.

"Renee, honey, come here." I said gently to Renee. She was curled up in a ball behind the passenger seat, with tears streaming down her face, completely silent. She got up and came over to where I was sitting, and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"Hon, it's going to be okay, everything will be _okay._ I promise. I love you." I told her, looking deep into her eyes.

"I-I-I I just want my baby back!" She sobbed, pulling on my waist, and burying her head into my shoulder.

"I know. I know. I want her back too."

Just then, we heard heavy footsteps falling outside of the van, and immediately I thought we were caught. I thought we were dead. The van door was unlocked—the click of it sounding like the fire of a gun—and in came Kyle, the guy who informed us that he knew where the kids are and that he could take us to them, carrying Bells. I, without thinking about it twice, jumped up and grabbed her out of his hands.

"Bella, oh Bella!" Renee wailed, clutching her out of my arms, and kissing her.

"Bella! Bella! Open your eyes!" She yelled, just now realizing she wasn't conscious.

"Re" Kyle began, but he had to take a breath, because he was panting so hard. "Relax," He started over. "They knocked her out, but it's okay. I was there with them while they did it.(a.n. Kyle "pretends" to be one of the bad guys, so that he can rescue people from the factory) Its a simple anesthesia they gave her to stop her "whining" as they called it." He stopped and breathed deeply for a moment. I looked over at Renee and Bella. I had my girls back. Esme was surrounding Bella and Renee, and Carlisle was walking up to me.  
"Congrats man." I said thickly. Shaking my hand and then pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks."

"Dude, don't worry, I got Bella, I'm not giving up now, Edward will be next." Kyle reassured him.

"It's just all too much." Esme cried, falling into the seat. Bella stirred in Renee's lap, and all of our eyes immediately turned towards her. She opened her eyes, and attempted to get up, but her cast prevented it.

"Edward?" She quietly croaked

"Oh Bella! Oh Bella! Your awake!" Renee wailed, pulling Bella against her.

"W-w-what happened?" She asked looking around.

And so we dove into the long story.

**EPOV back to where I left off right before Charlies pov, (confusing, I know. Sorry.). **

I snuggled Bella closer—noticing for the first time the dark circles under her eyes.

"You need to sleep." I told her, looking down and sighing.

"I'm fine. I want to stay up with you." She protested.

"Bella, you really do need to sleep. You look like you haven't rested in days."

"No. I'm staying up with you."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose with my forefinger and thumb. I know she's exhausted. I'll simply make her sleep. How hard could that be?

I started to hum her lullaby.

"Edward! Stop. I'll go to sleep if you do."

"Fine. We'll both go to sleep."

"You go to sleep first." Bella said.

"No, you go to sleep first."

"No. You go to sleep first."

"No, you!"

"No you!"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan! Both of you get to sleep. You both need rest, you've had a crazy couple of days." Carlisle yelled back from the front of the van. I laid my head down, and she put her head on my stomach.

"Nighty Night Edward. I love you."

"Night Bella, I love you too."

**ome! It has been tooooooooooooooo long. I'm soooo ridiculously sorry you guys! I just got internet back today, and i swear, i've had this chapter typed for freaking weeeeks. Does ****the long-ish chappie make up for it? I hope so. Its a pretty suckkkkky chapter, sorry.**

**Anyways, this chapter is retarded and confusing at times. Have questions? Askk! **


End file.
